Pokémon: Ashchu's Lost And Found
by UnsafestMoss81
Summary: Returning home from Unova. Ash Ketchum finds out that he was never born as a human. After turning back into his true form Ash and his friends go on many adventures though Kanto.
1. Chapter 1 The truth with confusion

Pokémon: Ashchu's Lost And Found

Episode 1: The truth with confusion

Last time Ash and his partner Pikachu were heading back to their hometown of Pallet to have a rest from his pokémon journey. On his way back Ash had met up with his old friends Brock and Misty who travelled with Ash in his journey though Kanto and Johto. Ash, with Pikachu on his left shoulder, ran up to the top of the hill with Brock and Misty trying to keep up and saw Pallet Town in the distance.

"There it is Pikachu, we're back home" said Ash, Pikachu happily replied back to his trainer with a "Pika". "Ash can't you slow down just a minute, give us a chance to catch are breath." Said Misty, breathing heavily with Brock doing the same right behind her. "Ash it's only a five minute walk from here to your mother's house, can't we take it a little easy?" Brock asked. Ash rubbed his head with a little laugh "Sorry it's just that we've been away for so long in Unova I've been a little homesick."

It wasn't long before the group were on the road to Ash's house. When they arrived they saw Mimey helping Delia Ketchum with the flowers in the front garden. Delia stopped and looked up with a big smile on her face when she saw Ash and his friends back from their Journey. She got up and waited for them. "Oh Ash you don't know how happy I am to see you." Delia said continuing hugging Ash. Delia looked up and saw Brock and Misty. "And how are you two this afternoon? It's been so long since you stayed here" Misty was the first to answer "We're just fine Mrs Ketchum, how have you been?" Delia let go of Ash and answered "I've been just fine, it was such a nice day I decided to do some gardening with Mimey over here. If you two would like to stay for a couple of nights we'll be happy to set up the guest bedrooms for you and Brock."  
"Thanks that's really nice of you" said Brock. "By the way I've invite Professor Oak and his grandson Gary over for dinner to night, so they will be here soon," said Delia while petting Pikachu.  
"It's been ages since I've spoken to Gary I wonder what's been doing lately." Ash thinking out load, then they heard a voice behind Delia.  
"It has been along time Ashy-boy"  
"Gary!" shouted Ash. Delia continued smiling and asked Gary why he was early. "Well I thought It would be fun to surprise you all, and by the way it's good to see you again Ash I'm guessing that you trip in Unova went well" said Gary while offering a hand shake. Ash was a bit surprise thinking that Gary would try to make fun of him like he did back when they started their Pokémon journey in Kanto. Ash returned the hand shake and said "Thanks it went better than I thought it did me and Pikachu saw lots of Pokémon you wouldn't find here. Not to mention we've got a lot stronger the last you saw us." Gary smile on hearing this. "Well how about later we have a battle, just like the old days." Replied Gary "Sounds good to me, what about you Pikachu?" said Ash while looking down at Pikachu. Pikachu raised its paw in the air responding with "Pikachu!"

Time had past by and the group was finishing the dinner. They all sat around the dinning table with Ash and Brock on one side and Misty and Gary on the other. Delia and Professor Oak were in their own seats, by themselves on opposite sides of the table. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's lap slowly eating the last of his food. They where talking about what's been happing at the lab when Ash saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a box with a sheet over it and a photo frame upside down on top. Ash lifted Pikachu off his lap and got off the chair with everyone watching him walking over to the box.

Delia was looking very scared and felt careless of her mistake that she made. "Ash?" wisped Delia but Ash didn't hear. Ash picked up the photo seeing that it was his mom was a Pichu in her arms. Ash couldn't help noticing the date that the photo was taken was the same date of his own birth. "Hey mom, I didn't know that you had a Pichu" said Ash while continuing staring at the photo. Misty, Brock and Pikachu got up from their seats to have a look, with Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder again to get a closer look. "It's kind of cute don't you think Brock?" asked Misty with her hands together next to her face. "Yea your right Misty, where is the Pichu now Mrs Ketchum?" asked Brock. Delia was lost for words and didn't know what to do, but then she felt Professor Oak's hand on her left shoulder. "Maybe it's time that he knew, this is-" but Professor Oak couldn't finish his sentence because Ash cuts him off. "There's something in this box" Ash says while lifting off the sheet, but Ash was put to a stop when he heard his mom shout from the top of her lungs. "Ash don't touch what's inside, just stay far away!" Everyone was shocked at Delia's change of mood. Delia gets up, walks over to Ash next to the box and says "It's time I told you the truth and I'm so sorry". Professor Oak walked over to everyone, with Gary following and said "Delia maybe you should explain this in the other room".

Minutes later they're all in the living room with Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock on the three person couch. Delia and Professor Oak are sitting in seperate seats, but Gary was standing next to Ash, mainly because there was nowhere else to sit except for the floor. When everyone was comfortable Delia took a deep breath and explained everything from the beginning "I'm so sorry Ash, but I have lied to you all your life, the truth is me and my husbanded never had any children" Ash was starting to panic and millions of thoughts flooded into his head" or "His head turned into a sea of questions") "Mom what are you saying?! That I'm adopted!" Delia shock her head "Ash please try to stay calm, I know that this is a hard time for you right now, but please let me continue" Everyone looked at Ash waiting for his responce, thinking that he will just start shouting and get all worked up. But they were surprised to hear Ash's response "Okay" and with that Delia continued "One night when my husband left to be a pokémon trainer I was out in the wooded area behind are house. I recall looking for a type of berry for ingredients for the food I was going to make and sell at the market. I didn't find the berries I was looking for, but something happened on that day I would never forget. I was behind some bushes and I saw a female Pikachu holding a Pichu in her arms that looked a day old. She walked up to an open area of the forest and placed the Pichu on the floor with out waking it up. The Pikachu took two steps back while still looking at her child, but then something else caught her attention, something in the trees. I looked up and there were three or four Spearow up in the tree branches staring at the baby pichu. The Pikachu gave a nod to the Spearow and with that left the Pichu all alone and wasn't long after that the hungry Spearow attacked the defenceless Pichu. Without even thinking I jumped out to help the poor thing and chased the Spearow away. I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't just see it, the Pichu was left there to get eaten by the Spearow and its mother leaving it to die like she didn't love it. With that in mind I took I home to raise my self and I named him Ash." The room was dead silent, no one believed Mrs Ketchum at all, except for Professor Oak who believed for all this years. Gary was the first one to break the silence. "Wait just a second here! Are you trying to tell us that the Pichu and the photo is Ash! Well I'm sorry to sound rude Mrs Ketchum, but does Ash look anything like a Pichu right now!"

Professor Oak was shock at the way his grandson was talking to Delia. "Gary!" Delia replied back "No it's ok Professor, I was just about to explain that part" Everyone put all their attention back to Delia. "I was walking back home with the Pichu still in my arms fast asleep. It was a good thing I was there to chase the Spearow off or he would have been extremely hurt or worse. I was almost home when I heard a voice in my head that definitly wasn't mine. "You seem to care for that baby pokémon don't you" I was looking around but I couldn't see anyone "Who are you? Show yourself?" then I heard the voice again. "Very well" then out of nowhere a pink bubble appeared with some sort of pink pokémon in side with a long tail, it wasn't long before the bubble popped and the pokémon begin to speak. "My name is Mew I am one of the legendary Pokémon." I couldn't believe my eyes that I was talking to a legendary Pokémon, then that question came to mined "How is it that I can understand what your saying, shouldn't you be talking like most pokémon?" Mew let out a little laugh "Oh that's easy to explain, I'm a Psychic type so I can easily transmit my thoughts into your head like that." I then asked Mew why it want to talk to me, it didn't take long for Mew answer "Well I was just flying by when I saw the scene with you fighting off them naughty bird pokémon and I just wanted to know what you're planning to do next." It took me a minute to think of what to say but I got there in the end "Well I did want to have a child but my husband left on his pokémon journey a day ago and I don't know how long he'll be away for. But it's not just about me this poor thing was left to die and he needs someone to look after him and If I wont who will" Mew faces expression didn't change and just kept smiling "Well I think you will raise it just fine, but if you want I can change him if you would like" I couldn't believe it, in fact I just started to ask a lot of questions why and how, I may have over did it. "Hey all this these questions are making my head spin please slow down. So now do you want me to do it, yes or no?" and then I said yes thinking that it may have been easier not just for me but for you

"Unbelievable, but I still don't understand" says Misty with her hand rubbing her head trying to take in the story. "So what's so important in the box, when Ash was about to look you shouted at him?" asked Brock. Delia got up from the chair, picked up the box and walked over and sat in the middle of the room so everyone can see. She removes the white sheet that was hiding what was in side, revealing two stones. The first stone was white with brown stripes and the second was green with a yellow lighting bolt pattern in the middle. "Evolution Stones?" Gary said with confusion, Ash took Pikachu and kept him close when he saw that one of the stones was a Thunderstone. Delia picked up the white stone to show the group, but keeping her distance away from Ash and said "Mew said before leaving that Ash will find out in future, so mew gave these stones to me. This one was made just for Ash, if he wants to turn back in his Pichu body for any reason he can just touch this stone and it will happen. Just like a normal Evolution Stone, but if he chooses to go back it's impossible to go back as a human. We won't be able to understand him just like a Pichu. But there is some good news if you do, you will be able to keep all your memories of being a human, like when you first meet Pikachu and your first journey as a trainer." Delia puts down the stone and picks up the other "Mew also gave me this one and I think you all know about this one, it's just a regular Thunder Stone. If you did change back to your real self and I think you where ready you could use it to evolve into a Pikachu. That's everything, you now know the truth, Professor Oak was the only one I could trust to keep this secret. I'm so sorry Ash" a few tears of regret fell from her eyes. Everyone's heads turned to face Ash to hear this response, but he said nothing. Ash simply left Pikachu on the couch with Brock and walked out the front door. Pikachu tried to follow his friend, but was stopped by Professor Oak "No Pikachu maybe its best we give him a minute to think" Outside the house Ash was walking on the side of the road with his hands in his pockets. But never did Ash or anyone else find out that they were being watched by three dark figures right beside the Ketchum home.


	2. Chapter 2 Hostage transformation

Pokémon: Ashchu's Lost And Found

Chapter 2: Hostage transformation

The three figures were still talking behind the Ketchum home with some sort of machine. There was a female with long red hair and a male with sort blue wearing white uniforms with the letter "R". Crouching beside them was Meowth flicking switches on the machine. The female of the trio was the first to speak. "Well isn't that something." The male smiled back at the female replying "Indeed, who would of fort that the kid that stopped us from completing our missions in the past was really a pathetic Pichu?" The Meowth turned off the machine that was used to hear conversion inside the house "You make a good point James and I think I have an evil plan from listening to their story." The female asked what Meowth's plan was and then Meowth quickly answered her question "Well Jessie if we mange to take them stones and kidnap the Twerp along with his Pikachu. We can get revenge for everything he's done by turning him back into the Pichu and leaving him in the wild fair away. He won't survive a day and when he's taken care of his Pikachu will be forced to fight for us." Jessie and James agree with a nod and with that started planning.

Back inside the house Misty was cheering up Delia while the others watched waiting for Ash to return. "Mrs Ketchum don't be upset, you raised Ash just fine." Misty said in a calm voice. Delia wipes away some tears before speaking "No! I should have told him sooner, this is something important about his life and I kept it a secret all this time." Gary then joined in "Mrs Ketchum think about this for a minute, if you never told him the truth until now he would never have gotten this fair as a Pokémon Trainer and not to mention all the adventures his been on, his even helped save the world more than once." Brock helped back Gary up "Gary's has a point if you told Ash when he was younger he probably wouldn't have considered becoming a trainer witch means he wouldn't have meat Pikachu, me or Misty. Like Gary said he help save the world more than once think about what would have happened if he wasn't there to help." Delia thought about it with her head down in shame. Then Brock felt like something else was missing, he looked around to find that Pikachu was gone. "Hey guys, where's Pikachu?" Misty turned her head looking around the room for the electric pokémon. "Wasn't he just here a moment ago?" questions Misty still looking. "He's probably gone after Ash." says Professor Oak with his arm folded "Should we go looking for them?" asked Gary but Professor Oak shakes his head in disagreement "No Gary, I think Pikachu will be okay. They always do look out for one another".

It has gotten a lot darker since Ash left the house and Pikachu was running along a road in Pallet Town Passing by other house trying find Ash's scent. Few minutes latter Pikachu found his scent and finds himself at lake in the middle of Pallet. Pikachu could see Ash sitting beside the lake looking up at the starry night. Pikachu slowly walked up to Ash trying not to make him jump letting out a small "Pika?" Ash heard Pikachu behind him and turned around to face him. Ash simply gave a small smiled and said "Hey Pikachu, I guess you where looking for me?" Pikachu nodded slowly and walked up right beside Ash and sat down next to him. Ash looked back up to the sky with is smile gone and said "What a day, do you believe what mom said was true Pikachu?" Pikachu didn't know what to believe and just looked down to the ground. Ash sighed and petted Pikachu's head. "You don't know either huh." Said Ash and got off the ground "Let's head back Pikachu, everyone else might be worried sick." Pikachu happily replied back with "Pikachu" and hoped on Ash shoulder and walked back home.

Finally Ash and Pikachu made back home safe with everyone still in the living room waiting for them. Misty was the first to speak "Ash are you okay?" Ash looked at Misty and said happily "I'm just fine, sorry if I worried you all." Delia then slowly walks over to Ash with a sad look in her eyes. "Ash I'm so sorry, I never told your past and about your real mother." Delia said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Pikachu then hoped of Ash's shoulder as he walked up to Delia and hugged her while saying "I don't care about that, I'm just happy that you're the one who saved and raise me as a son. I couldn't ask for a better mother, I love you." Delia closed her eyes with tears of joy replying back "I love you too." Everyone else in the room smiling relived that Ash was taking the information well and accepted it. Brock looked back to the stones that where still inside the box. At this point Ash and Delia stopped hugging and turned to Brock who was about to ask something. "Ash I was wondering, you have a chance to go back to your Pichu self. Are you planning on changing back?" Everyone's eyes where back to Ash but before he could answer Brocks question there was a sound of braking glass. It turned out to be a window that broken because someone had thrown a cylinder shape object into the house. Professor Oak saw what it was and shouted "Everyone watch out!" at that moment it started to spray out smoke filling the room in seconds. Everyone started coughing as the smoke made it harder to breath. One by one they ran out the house trying to get some air back in their lungs. Professor Oak managed to talk while trying to breathe "Is everyone alright?" everyone got their breath back and all replied except for Ash who was missing. Everyone tried calling out for Ash but there was no answer. Gary begins to think and asked "You don't think Ash is still inside there do you?" Just hearing that Delia tried to get back inside but was getting pulled back by Brock "No you mustn't going in their!" Misty ran towards Brock and shouted at him "Brock we have to save him!" Brock shock his head "No that house by now is filled with that smoke. It will be impossible to see or breathe in there!" Professor Oak agreed with Brock and tried to cram Delia down with Brock still pulling her arm. Pikachu was also starting to panic and had no idea what to do. But then he heard the sound of foot steps behind him and called out to the others. Soon they stopped focussing on the house and were looking at what Pikachu was looking at revelling Team Rocket slowly making their escape with Ash tied up getting pulled along by James.

It didn't take long at all for the group to recognised who they it was getting away with Ash's body. Delia screamed out with fear "Ash!" then followed by Misty "What are you three doing here?!" Team Rocket stopped to turn towards them and begun to sing their motto. "What a question, twerpish indeed!" "We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!" "Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" "Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" "The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" "And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" "Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" "And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" finishing their motto as a trio. Pikachu called out to Ash but he didn't reply, Ash's body wasn't moving with his eyes closed. Meowth gave a little chuckle and spoke "Don't be worried about the kid, yet anyways. He's just fast asleep like a baby Pichu." Gary took a step forward towards Team Rocket and said with an angry tone "A Pichu? Wait were you three spying on us earlier?!" Jessie looked at James with a smile "They sure catch on fast don't they." James looked at Jessie then back to the group "Indeed they do, we know everything about the twerp being a Pichu." Brock then joined the argument "Then you should know that he can't go back to a Pichu with out the Evolution Stones!" James then gave the rope that was tied to Ash to Jessie as he reached into his pocket pulling out the Stones. "Oh do you mean these Evolution Stones?" Everyone was in gasped when they saw the stones. "Well it was a nice chat and we would like to stay and explain the evil plan, but we've got to go" Meowth garbed the last of the smoke bombs and throws them at the group and making their escape.

Time had past and Ash was starting to wake up but felt something different about his body. His hearing and scent of smell was a lot more improve than couple of hours ago. He wasn't able to see due to a blindfold that was covering his eyes, Ash slowly pulls of the blindfold and the first thing sees are metal bars and the sound of voices not to fair away from him. "We have to keep moving or they will catch up with us" Ash begins to think where he heard them before. "Hay he's waking up let me go have a word with him" Then it hit Ash that was the voice of Team Rockets Meowth, he started to get up but failed when he saw his arms. What used to be hands and long arms with skin became small paws and arms with yellow fur. Ash slowly starting to panic examined the rest of his body, Black fur collar pattern around his neck with yellow fur continuing down to his feet and a small black tail. Begin to feel his ear and with this all in mind accepts the fact that he's back to his original Pichu body. Ash stood still looking at his Pichu body trying to remember how this could have happened but was snapped out his train of thought when Meowth approached the Pichu sized cage that Ash was trapped in. "We must have knocked you out pretty good if you didn't wake when you transformed." "How did you…." It was the only thing Ash could say since he had no memory of his transformation. "Right my bad you don't remember, this is the story kid when you where all talking we broke in, put you to sleep and took you here. Oh and you where heavier than we thought so to make the kid napping easier we turned you back into a Pichu. Of course it was part of the plan anyways to make you a Pokémon again." Ash wasn't taking the information well and remember is mom and friends "Where are my friends?" "Well if I put my paw on it I would say that their out looking for ya. Bad Idea really the woods can be a dangerous place this time of night." Meowth turned away and started walking towards the two other Team Rocket members. "You should get some sleep. Were going to find your friends and if they accept the trade you'll be back with them safe and sound." Ash managed to get up on his hind legs without falling and walks over to the metal bars. "What are you planning to trade?" Meowth stops in place "Your Pikachu" then continues walking.


	3. Chapter 3 Special Training

Pokémon: Ashchu's Lost And Found

Chapter 3: Special Training

"Talking"  
'Throughts'

The next day

The sun has risen and it's time to search for Ash. Pikachu didn't get much sleep that night same with Delia, he couldn't blame her. She was worried sick for Ash's safety and now coming to the conclusion that Ash has been transformed back into his Pichu body thanks to Team Rocket. But deep down Pikachu knew that he would be alright, Ash has been through a lot worse. Thats not going to change the fact that he needs help and Ash will always be his he's Trainer and best friend Human or Pokémon. When everyone was awake missing breakfast they got to work thinking of a plan when they find Ash and headed out into the woods once again.

Ash was just waking up himself, taking a look around apart from the sun in the sky nothing changed. He was still stuck as a Pichu in a cage with no way of escaping without help from his friends.

Ash: 'Great, I was hoping it was all just a dream.'

"Well well, look who's finally awake." Ash turning around was then face to face with his kidnappers Jessie, James and Meowth.

Ash: "Pi! Pichu!"

Jessie: "Translation Meowth."

Meowth: "Just the normal stuff you would normally hear from a twerp like "You're not going to get away with this Team Rocket."

James: "I could have guessed that."

Jessies: "Well if were going to stick with the plan i suggest we start moving out now so we can get Pikachu and make it back to HQ before tomorrow." With that said James grabbed the cage with a not so happy Pichu and the four started walking towards Pallet Town.

Meanwhile Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Gary continued walking in the woods searching for Ash.

Misty: "Do you think Mrs. Ketchum will be alright? She didn't get any sleep last night because of what happened."

Brock: "As soon as we rescue Ash and find out if he's alright she will be back to her old self again."

Misty: "I hope your right Brock. Do you think Ash is alright?"

Gary: "Come on Ashy-Boy will be fine, he was taken by Team Rocket. You told me many times they try to steal Pikachu and your other Pokémon."

Misty: "Yea but Ash did say on his way back from Unova that Team Rocket have become more a threat."

Jessie: "Well its nice to hear." The teens faces become more serious to see the Team Rocket trio up ahead with a Pichu locked in a cage.

Pikachu: "Pika Pi?!"

Ash: "Pichu!"

Misty: "So its true you turned Ash back into a Pichu!"

Gary: "You better give him back if you value your lives."

Pikachu begins to let out a few sparks from his red cheeks with an angry grow.

Meowth: "Don't worry we'll make a deal with ya. You all agree then you can have your little friend back."

Brock: "Let me guess, you want Pikachu and the rest of are Pokémon in exchange for Ash right?"

Meowth: "Ten points for the twerp in the back!"

James: "So what will it be? Your Pokémon or the little defenceless Pichu?"

Gary: "You got to be out of your thick heads if you think will just give you all are Pokémon!"

Jessie: "Well then looks like the Spearow and Fearow will be having a good meal this morning."

Pikachu and the others gasp at what they heard. The image of Ash getting pecked by Spearow wasn't a image they wanted to see. Especially Ash and Pikachu with memories of the day they first set out on their journey.

Misty: "You wouldn't."

Meowth: "We would, So whats your answ...er?"

Suddenly a blue glow surrounded Team Rocket keeping them from moving while dropping the cage on the ground.

Jessie: "What? Whats going on?"  
James: "Jessie, I can't move."

Brock: "Great the plan worked."

Meowth: "Plan?"

Misty: "You can come out now."

Then out from the bushes came a human male around Brocks age with black hair wearing a green shirt and brown shorts and a human female entering her 30's wearing a pink top with a blue skirt. Beside her was a Pokémon with skinny arms and legs with a round body. Who were known as Tracey and Delia with her Mr Mime nicknamed Mimey.

Delia: "You're doing great Mimey keep up that Psychic."

Mimey: "Mime."

Tracey: "I'll quickly get Ash away from them."

Tracey runs up and picks up Ash still inside his cage and walks back with the group.

Jessie: "Hey wait! Thats are Pichu!"

James: "Come back you can't leave us here like this!"

Misty: "Pikachu would you like to finish this?"

Pikachu with out question launch a powerful Thunderbolt sending Team Rocket flying with a twinkle. After Team Rocket was gone Tracey opened the cage letting Ash free, sadly his freedom came to an close when Delia picked him and gave him a soft hug with tears in her eyes.

Delia: "Ash I'm so glad you're safe."

Ash gave a soft chu and returned the hug. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them knowing that Ash was safe. But the smiles died down when Ash passed out.

Delia "Brock what happened?"

Brock: "Its alright he's just tired thats all. Lets take him to his room."

Gary: "Me and Tracey will head back to gramps and tell him that everyones ok."

Hour latter

Ash slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on his bed in his room.

Ash: "Must of past out."

Taking a look around his room it came to him just how much smaller he was. Next to his bed was a wooden drawer that had his Voltorb clock still broken from the day he started as a Pokémon Trainer, he never did get that fix. Ash evently jumped off his bed and walked out his room and down the stairs. Thank Arceus that the door was open, Ash the size he was now would never be able to reach the door handle. Ash carefully went down the stairs making sure not to trip on his new feet and fall and when he was at the bottom he walked into the kitchen. When walking into the kitchen he saw his friend Pikachu sitting on the table next to him a bowl with Pokémon food. Pikachu was halfway eating into his breakfast when he turned and found Ash standing in the doorway.

Pikachu: "Ash!"

Pikachu's face lit up with joy seeing that his friend was awake and hopped off the table and ran up to Ash hugging the small Pichu.

Pikachu: "You don't know how worried me and everyone else was about you. I don't want to think about what my life will be like if my closest friend was gone."

Ash returned the hug and smiling, It was the first time Ash was able to understand Pikachu fully.

Ash: "Me too buddy."

It wasn't long before they broke the hug and pikachu continued talking.

Pikachu: "Are you sure you're alright Ash? Team Rocket didn't hurt you in anyway did they? Because if they even pulled a fur off your head they're going to get a shocking of a lifetime when i find them."

Ash: "Pikachu I'm fine, all they did was turn me into a Pichu and locked me in a small cage."

Then a rumbling came from Ash's stomach making Ash a little embarrassed.

Ash: "I guess I'm a little hungry, I haven't eaten this morning."

Pikachu couldn't help but smile, he might be a Pichu but he's still the same old Ash.

Pikachu: "It's alright i just started eating mine."

After Pikachu helped Ash up onto the table they sat down. Thats when Ash notice something.

Ash: "Hey Pikachu, Where is everyone?"

Pikachu: "Well Gary and Tracey went back to Professor Oak's and Your mother and Mr Mime went shopping knowing now that shes going to need more Pokémon food. I believe that Misty and Brock are helping out in the garden doing some job for you mother, Brock of course wanted to help your mother with the shopping but Misty thought it was for the best that he stayed to make sure you're alright when you woke up since he's the one trying to become a Pokémon doctor."

Ash: "Right I'm just starving."

Pikachu then picked up one of his Pokéblocks from the bowl and offered it to Ash. Of course Ash wasn't to sure about the idea of eating it.

Pikachu: "It's okey Ash I don't mind if you have some i have lots here."

Ash: "Are you sure I'll like it?"

Pikachu: "*Sign* Ash you're a Pichu now remember, not to mention that this is Brocks recipe."

Ash gave in and slowly took a bite with his eyes closed waiting for an unpleasant taste. But his eyes widened on just how good it was.

Ash: "Wow! You're not kidding."

Pikachu: "Of course I've never lied to you before have I?."

Ash: "I wouldn't know, this is the first time i can actually understand you."

Pikachu: "Yeah you have no clue how long me and the rest of the team want to have a real conversation with you."

Ash: "Speaking of the others Do you think they'll be okay with me like this?"

Pikachu: "I'm going to speak for all of us and say this. Pichu or Human we'll always have respect for you as are Trainer and if they were your friends then they shouldn't have a problem with it. No matter what, you will always be like a brother to me."

Ash smiled and almost shed a tear after what Pikachu had said.

Ash: "Thanks Pikachu that means alot to me. I never really thought of our friendship like that, especially since i never grew up with a brother or sister."

Pikachu: "Well i grew up with two brothers."

Ash: "You did?"

Pikachu gave a small nod and a smile.

Pikachu: "Yeah but I was the youngest of the family and got picked on by them a lot saying that I'll always be the weakest in the family. But what they don't know is that i had gotten much stronger thanks to my amazing trainer."

Ash: "Can you tell me more about your family and where you grew up? You know before you meet me."

Pikachu: "My life wasn't that special to tell the truth. I grew up in the Viridian Forest with my Mother, Father and my two brothers. As soon as i evolved from a Pichu i wanted to leave as soon as i can."

Ash:"Why was that?"

Pikachu: "I was just getting bored of my home and i wanted to get out and see the world, become stronger. My brothers like i said would tease my saying that i would be the weakest and they will become strong Raichu's before me. I kept saying that i didn't want to evolve and get stronger without evolving. They would look at me if i was crazy, but if i do end up having a family reunion they're going to be the first to see how strong I've gotten."

Ash was enjoying hearing Pikachus backstory, he always was interested to know what Pikachus life was like before they meet. But their was one question in Ash's head that he couldn't wait to ask, but thought it would be the best to ask after the story.

Pikachu: "After i said goodbye to my family I had no idea where i was going to go. In the end i got lost and accidentally got caught by the Professor and taken back to the lab that became my home for a week or two. Then… well you can probably guess what happened next."

Ash: "Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Yes Ash."

Ash: "What's your real name?"

Pikachu was shocked at the question, when he thought of the answer his heart pumped faster and gave him a small blush.

Pikachu: "W-What do you mean?"

Ash: "Well i don't think that your real name is Pikachu is it? I just thought that you would prefer that i call you by your real name instead for the name of your species all the time."

Pikachu: "Hum… lets just stick with Pikachu for now."

Ash: "Huh why not?"

Pikachu: "Well...I-I I've gotten use to that being my name. I'll tell you another time alright."

Ash had a confused look on his face to why Pikachu's getting so worked up by him asking him what his name was but he drops the subject and continues eating, but then just remembers something else.

Ash: "Did you get back that ThunderStone that Team Rocket stole from us?"

Pikachu: "Now that i think about… no we didn't. Must of got blasted away after i zapped them."

Ash: "It doesn't matter, it wouldn't be right if i use it and evolve into a pikachu without some training of my own right."

Then a light bulb went off in Pikachu's head when he had an idea.

Pikachu: "Ash thats a great idea!"

Ash: "Huh?"

Pikachu: "Come on lets go!"

With that Pikachu gets up and without warning picks up Ash, carries him off the table making him drop his half eaten Pokéblock and gets dragged out into the back yard. Meanwhile in the back yard the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky, Misty was watering Delia's flower bed while Brock was hanging out the clothes on the washing line.

Misty: "What a lovely day."

Brock: "Yeah, i would guess that people are down at a beach or something with the sun out like this."

Misty: "Pallet has a small lake maybe we could all head down there for a swim and relax. I know that my water Pokémon could use it."

Brock: "We shouldn't do anything until Ash is up and we know he's going to be okey."

Misty: "Speaking of Ash what do you think he's going to do with his life? I mean have you seen a Pichu become a Pokémon master before?"

Brock: "I think he knows that he can't be a Trainer anymore. But I think he'll be alright as long as his Pokémon and friends still accept him."

Misty: "You think we should contact everyone else like May, Max and Dawn?"

Brock: "Definitely but i don't think we should spread this information to everyone in the world."

Misty: "Yeah when do you think tha… What the?"

Misty and Brock turn to face the door leading back into the house to see Pikachu pulling Ash by the arm into a clearing in the garden.

Misty: "Ash! What are you two doing?"

Ash: "Pichu."

Brock: "I don't think Ash really knows just by the look of his face right now."

Back with Ash and Pikachu

Ash was still not sure what Pikachu had in mind as he continued watching Pikachu pace back and forth like an army instructor.

Ash: "So why did you drag me out here again?"

Pikachu: "Special Training."

Ash: "Training?!"

Pikachu: "Thats right, since you spent most of your life as a human you have no knowledge about how to fight, survive in the wild or anything really."

Ash: "I know to walk and talk."

Pikachu: "Do you know how to walk on all fours and two legs without almost tripping over your feet? Now back what i was saying you will learn the basics about surviving in the wild as a Pokémon then basics on how we fellow Chu's walk and run and using your new body then learning about batting as a Pokémon."

Ash: "I think you're enjoying this a little too much."

Pikachu: "Hey you can blame me. Now lets try walking on all fours first the sooner you learn to run without tripping then it will be a lot easier when we teach you some moves."

Ash: "Why have I got a feeling that this is going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4 New Adventures

Pokémon: Ashchu's Lost And Found

Chapter 4: Pokémon: New Adventures

"Talking"  
'Throughts'

Ash: "Come on Pikachu, can't we move on?"

Pikachu: "Ash you must learn how to get in the fighting stance."

Ash: "Come on! I've done it plenty of times but you keep complaining that I'm not close enough to the ground or that I'm not doing it fast as you want me to. Anyway isn't it going to change after I evolve into a pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Trust me Ash it's one of those things you have to get right and the stance doesn't change that much when you're a Pikachu like me. Now lets try this again."

Back with the others Delia and Mr Mime arrived back from shopping and started gardening while Mr Mine helps clean the house. Brock and Misty are sitting in the shade close to Delia watching the Chu's in the distance.

Misty: "They have been working since this morning don't you think Ash and Pikachu should take a break?"

Brock: "They know what their doing, besides they haven't done that much except for Ash learning to run without falling and getting into a battle position."

Delia: "As long as they don't over do it then I think they'll be fine."

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Delia: "In the garden Samuel."

Professor Oak walked out of the house into the garden greeting Delia, Brock and Misty. following close behind was Gary and Tracey.

Professor Oak: "I heard from Gary and Tracey that the plan worked."

Delia: "They never suspected Me or Mimey, just like we thought."

Professor Oak: "So how is Ash?"

Brock: "Take a look for yourself."

Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey looked at the direction that Brock was pointing to see Pikachu and Ash cheering after Ash got into the stance with no mistake.

Professor Oak: "Well it looks hes doing perfectly fine."

Delia: "Would you three like to stay for lunch?"

Gary: "What do you think gramps?"

Professor Oak: "Why not?"

Mr Mine got the others three garden chairs for them to sit on. Tracey got out his sketchbook and started to draw Ash and Pikachu on the other side of the garden.

Back with Ash and Pikachu

Pikachu: "Great Ash."

Ash: "Thanks, so what now?"

Pikachu: "Why don't we have some fun?"

Ash: "What do you have in mind?"

Pikachu: "How about Hide and Seek."

Ash: "Alright whos hiding first?"

Pikachu: "Me and by the way theres a catch."

Ash: "What do you mean?"

Pikachu: "Back in a sec."

Pikachu ran back inside the house and came back with a blindfold.

Pikachu: "Put this on and make sure you can't see anything."

Ash: "Do I really need this? I promise I wont cheat and look while I count."

Pikachu: "Its not that, its all part of the training."

Ash: "I should've guess that we haven't finished for the day."

Pikachu: "Don't worry this is it for training today and I bet you're going to have fun with this. This is what you have to do. Don't ever take the blindfold off even when you finished counting. When you're done try to find me but only using you nose and ears."

Ash: "I think I know whats going on. you want me to get use to my new stronger sense of smell and sensitive hearing."

Pikachu: "Thats right. There will be three rounds. After you find me all three times we can relax or play something else."

Ash: "Alright."

Pikachu: "Go!"

Ash: "One, Two, Three, Four…"

Ash continued counting all the way to ten while Pikachu ran to the bushes. After Ash was finished he stood still and listened carefully and used his nose to smell the area trying to find Pikachu. When he sniffed the air he couldn't believe how much better his Pichu nose is comparing it to his old one. while trying to find Pikachu's scent he could smell so much more than he did before like all flowers in the garden and not to mention the food Delia was cooking for lunch. The same went for Ash's ears, he could hear a lot clearer and more farther away and heard bushes moving in the distance.

Ash: 'Could he be hiding in the bushes? Then again it could be the breeze out here, maybe I should try and sniff him out to make sure.'

Soon enough Ash pick up Pikachu's scent and started walking towards the bush that Pikachu was hiding in. when he was close enough he lifted up his arm making sure he didn't walk into it.

Ash: "Pikachu are you hiding in here?"

Pikachu: "Well done Ash, you found me a lot quicker than I thought you would. But thats probably because of my amazing teaching skills."

Ash: "Oh really why don't you look into my eye and say that?"

Pikachu: "Well I would if I could but you're wearing a blindfold."

Ash: "Very funny."

Pikachu: "Alright lets try again."

This went on two more times with Ash finding Pikachu instantly. Pikachu couldn't believe how great Ash had been, expecting him to never being able to find him that quickly. He smiled at his 'brother' and couldn't help but feel proud of him and couldn't wait to see how well he'll do when they start learning moves. Pikachu snapped out of his thought when he heard Deila from the other side of the garden with everyone else.

Delia: "Ash! Pikachu! Lunch is ready!"

Ash and Pikachu started walking back to the group until Ash spoke up.

Ash: "Um Pikachu, Thanks for everything."

Pikachu: "You're welcome Ash."

Ash: "I'm not just talking about today for rescuing me from Team Rocket or helping me getting used to being a Pichu. Thank you for being there since the begin. I couldn't ask for a better starter Pokémon or Best friend, if I lost you I would be losing a part of myself. Back along time ago when we found that Pikachu clan, I was thinking for the best for you just like I do with the rest of my Pokémon. Thinking that you would be more happier with them than traveling with me. When I said goodbye and ran leaving you there I was in so much pain, but the reason I was still up was because I thought you would have a better life with them and seeing you happy made me happy. But when you came running back I-I…"

Pikachu: "Its alright Ash. I feel the same, in a way we're like family and I'm always going to be by your side."

Ash: "T-Thanks."

Brock: "Come on you two, your foods here."

Pikachu: "Come on bro lets get something to eat."

Ash: "Okay."

When everyone had finished with their lunch Professor Oak, Tracey and Gary decide to head back to the lab and asked if Ash could go with them for a cheek up to make sure that he's healthy just like he does with the rest of the Pokémon he looks after at the ranch. Ash agrees knowing that this would be the right time to tell his Pokémon what happened to him. Pikachu tags along with them knowing that Ash may need some help convincing some of the Pokémon and making sure nothing bad happens to him. When they arrived Professor Oak took Ash inside the Lab while Pikachu and off into the ranch to find the group of Pokémon that traveled with Ash on his journeys, once that was done Pikachu had called for a meeting.

Pikachu: "Okay is everyone here?"

Snivy: "Seems like it."

Charizard: "This better be important."

Snorlax: "I was having a nap before you woke me up."

Bulbasaur: "So whats this all about Pikachu?"

Pikachu: "Well… I guess I should start by explaining what happened yesterday night."

Pikachu began telling the story that Delia told them that Ash was born as a Pichu and was saved by Delia and got turned into a human by Mew all them years ago. Then that Team Rocket kidnaped him last night and turned him back into his original form and rescued him this morning. When Pikachu finished speaking he was looking at lots of Pokémon with confused and skeptical faces, Ash's Noctowl was the first to break the silence.

Noctowl: "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Sceptile: "Yeah I'm not too convinced that your telling the truth."

Pikachu: "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Buizel: "I'm with Sceptile, it does sound unbelievable."

Pikachu: "Buizel, every time Ash goes on a journey he stops rampaging legendaries and defeats evil organisations all the time and you're finding this unbelieveable."

Heracross: "Didn't he turn into a Pikachu before by that spellcaster?"

Pikachu: "That was only temporary and even then he was still part human because he could still talk human. This is different because he was born as a pokemon then turned fully human by Mew and now he back as Pichu, With no human DNA."

Pignite: "I have no clue what you're talking about?"

Staraptor: "Me too, is there something else you're not telling us?"

Bayleef: "It happened a long time ago back in the Johto region, we will tell you later on."

Charizard: "Going back on topic, I'm also siding with Buizel and Sceptile until I get proof that are trainer is a Pichu."

Pikachu: "You wont have to wait that long because he's right over there."

The Pokémon looked to see Professor Oak putting a Pichu on the ground next to the lab.

Back with Ash.

Professor Oak: "All done, I'll let you know what the results are when they come back but my guess is that you're perfectly healthy. Run along and try not to get into too much trouble Ash."

Ash noded walking into the ranch, he start looking around until he saw Pikachu waving at him with the other Pokémon staring at him.

Pikachu: "Ash! Over here!"

Ash start walking towards Pikachu and could helped feeling nervous with his Pokémon staring at him, but kept his cool and joined the group.

Ash: "I'm guessing that you told them."

Pikachu: "I did, they didn't believe me but seeing that you're here should be a lot easier."

Scraggy walked up close to Ash and stared into his eyes, not taking an eye off him. Ash closed his eyes and waited expecting to get hit on the head, but nothing came. When Ash opened his eyes he saw Scraggy smiling at him and walked back a few steps to give him some space.

Scraggy: "I'm the taller than my trainer now, I could get use to this."

Infernape: "Wait you actually believe that this is Ash Scraggy?"

Scraggy: "Well yeah, why not? He sounds like him still and I guess it still feels like Ash."

Ash: "Thanks Scraggy."

Bayleef got close and inspected the small Pichu in front of her, and after a few seconds body slammed on top of Ash crushing the Pichu.

Bayleef: "Wow its true it is you. You're so cute now Ash."

Ash: "Thats great Bayleef, but can you please get off me."

Leavanny: "Bayleef I think you're crushing him."

Bayleef looked down and saw Ash trying desperately to breathe. Bayleef apologised and helped him up to his feet using her vines.

Charizard: "I think you two are too gullible. I think we should ask him some questions to see if this is really Ash."

Ash: "Sure."

Charizard: "Alright I'll ask the first question. How did we meet for the first time?"

Ash: "Well I remember finding you as a Charmander sitting on top or a rock waiting for your trainer Damian to show up. But it turned out that he abandoned you, then me, Brock and Misty had to go out in a storm to save you from your tail going out. After you found out the truth about Damian you let me catch you."

Totodile: "Wait if you're really Ash then why aren't you wearing your hat? Even when Ash got turned into a Pikachu for a day he still had it."

Ash: "Its to big for me now. Trust me if I had a Pichu size hat I wouldn't take it off."

Each Pokémon had their own question to ask with Ash answering 100% each time. Eventually were soon convinced that their trainer was the Pichu in front of them.


End file.
